


Breakfast, Bacon and ****

by Catmoney



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmoney/pseuds/Catmoney
Summary: Daniel was heading to Renault's headquarter in Paris for briefing with his new teammate, Esteban Ocon. Max was not very happy. But being the generous lover that he is, Max prepared a parting gift over breakfast.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

"Say hi for me to Max" Daniel shared one last bro hug with Nico before he headed home. It was great catching up with Nico while jogging around their neighbourhood in Monaco. But Daniel declined an invitation for breakfast together as Max has texted he's preparing bacons at home.

Daniel smiled thinking about Max nice gesture of cooking him breakfast when Max usually love to laze around in bed untill afternoon. It must be that this afternoon Daniel had to catch a flight to Paris and head out to Renault's headquarter. It was also the first briefing with his new teammate, Esteban.Daniel chuckled as he remembered Max huffing and sulking as he told Max of his plan.

"Why the fuck does that fucking Ocon get to spend 3 days of the winter break with you?!" Max turned his face away from Daniel's side of bed, stealing all the comforter and wrapping himself into a burrito, not wanting to see Daniel's smirking face.

"Babe, you don't have to be jealous. Your handsome boyfriend can't help it if people keep falling in love with him" Daniel's attempt to hug his boyfriend's blanket buritto was unsuccessful as Max smacked his hands away.

"Yeah, good luck when Ocon rammed into the side of your car midseason like he did to Checo." Max grumbled under the comforter.

"Well done Baku happened baby. And look where we end up, with your naked ass in my bed." Daniel smacked Max's ass over the comforter. Max poked his head out of the blanket and glared at Daniel with fury from hell.

"Don't you fucking dare cheat on me with that lanky fucker, Danie-" Max angry rant was swallowed by Daniel's passionate kisses.

"Why would I ever want to when I have you" Max glared some more at the overly cheesy line Daniel threw at him. It took several rounds of ~~kinky sex~~ love making to convince Max. And lots and lots of kisses and reassuring words of how much he loved and cared for Max.

It would be easier if Nico was still his teammate instead of Esteban because Max got along well with Nico. Too well sometimes when they spoke Dutch to each other while smirking at Daniel.

But damn it all if changing teammates will drive Daniel and Max apart. After all they've been through together, Daniel will always fight for the chance to keep loving Max.


	2. Chapter 2

Max was a man on a mission. He have gotten up early today. Even earlier than Helmut Marko's phone call. Hence his boss was delightfully suprised when his star driver was actually picking up his call instead of phoning him back an hour later. 

After almost 20 minutes of mundane chatting with his boss asking questions like his trainings for the upcoming season and bla bla bla, Max made a hasty excuse saying his press officer was on the line as she had something to discuss about the Zandvoort promostions. Only then the old dinosaur hung up the call.

Max took a breath of relief as he was finally free again to resume his plan. But fuck that was 20 minutes wasted. He had to work fast if he wanted to complete it all before Daniel came back to his apartment. Right now he has the apartment all to himself as Dan went on to jog around Monaco with Hulk.

Max pulled out the small leather box he stored under the bed whenever Dan was away from Monaco. His dildoes and plugs collection. He picked the god awful bright yellow plug that Daniel love so much seeing him wear. 

He went all four on their bed while only wearing Daniel's last season Renault team shirt, the things he do for love. While his naked bottom was exposed to the chilly air of the room.

Max writhed against the bed sheet feeling his cock all chubbed up thinking about Daniel's reaction to seeing him in bed like this. Daniel would definitely pounced him and called him HIS needy slut. He let out a little mewl thinking about his possessive boyfriend. 

Max reached up for the lube on the night stand and covered it all up on his fingers. He warmed his fingers a little before circling his hole. He applied teasing touches around his puckered hole. 'Relax your cute hole baby, only then my dick could fuck into you' Daniel's husky voice rang into his memory. Making him more aroused and his holes relaxed further on his fingers. 

Max knew he was supposed to prepare his hole thoroughly before putting on the plug. But he was impatient after only scissoring himself with two fingers. He was about to come with his dick constantly humping the sheets. He pushed the plug hastily into himself and felt a bit of pain in the most pleasurable way. A loud groan of 'Daniel!' escaped his plumped lips. 

Max pushed the plug in and out of his holes a few time imagining Daniel's cock. Before he had to stop and pushed it snugly inside his hole. Reluctantly Max got up from the bed before proceeding with the next step of his plan for Dan. 

He walked into the kitchen and reached out to wear an apron over his half naked body. It was a cotton pink apron with small heart patterns all over it. It was a gag gift from Daniel on Christmas. 

The front of the apron reached his thighs and covered his hard cock nicely while the bow on the back rested atop of his bubble butt. Daniel wouldn't laugh seeing him now. 

Max willed himself to calm his arousal as he cooked some bacons. The smell of delicious breakfast bacons wafted in the air as Max waited for his boyfriend to be back any minute now. 


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of bacons welcomed Daniel as he unlocked the door to their shared apartment. A very delicious sight was presented to him in the kitchen. Yeah there was a plate of bacon on the dinning table. But there's also one Max Verstappen leaning aginst the dinning table. Wearing a cute pink apron that was up to only his thighs, exposing his smooth long legs. As Daniel walked closer to Max, he recognised Max was wearing his Renault's shirt and nothing else. 

"Fuck baby you're so fucking sexy" Daniel's hand wrapped around the milky bubble butt. He was very happy to find a plug snugly tugged between the twin globs. 

"Well hi to you too, Dan" Max hooked his arms around Daniel's neck to pull him into a passionate kiss. Daniel's agresive tongue roughly tangling Max's for dominance. Daniel's hard cock that rubbing Max's own through the cotton of the apron felt so fucking good. Max was glad that Daniel found his get up arousing instead of ridiculous. 

"Babe, I'll have to take a shower first then we'll continue" Daniel reluctantly pulled away from Max addictive plump lips. Max kept on humping on his hard cock through his sweatpants, his hands on Daniel's hips unwilling to let his lover go.

"No I think I like you all sweaty like this. Remind me when we're teammates. You would fuck me in your motorhome right after the races "Yeah Malaysia 2017 after race sex was one sexy sweaty fun fuck. The happiness sharing a podium together, with Max winning it on his birthday. Daniel fucked Max so hard, he can't sit properly through the post race interview. Max licked the trace of sweat off of Dan's jaw.

"Yeah like that time I lick Champagne all over your body. Fucking pour it inside your hole and lick it out of you." Max was thrashing like a harlot by the time Daniel managed to finish half the bottle of Max's hole. Max was so loose Daniel could fuck right in. 

That give Daniel an idea as he turned Max to hold on to the dining table exposing his plugged hole to Daniel's hungry stare. Daniel squatted down so he's on eye level with the bright yellow plug in Max. As Daniel pulled the plug out of Max's puffy hole, he wondered if he branded black no 3 on the yellow plug, how many will buy his merchandise? It'll probably sold out as Max will buy them all. 

"Daniel, fuck.....no. Hmmm... you should go eat first." Daniel was eating alright, eating out Max's hole. He doubled his effort by licking even harder and further into Max hole to reiterate his point.

"Fuck....not me, Daniel. I mean the fucking bacon. Can't have you too hungry to not fuck me. Come on Daniel let's eat." Max was whining and thrusting his ass back into Daniel's tongue, betraying his request to Daniel. But being the good boy that Daniel was, he pulled his mouth away from Max, went to wash his hands and mouth then taking a sit on one of the dinning chairs.

All the while Max with his quivering arms and legs trying to get up from the dinning table. Fuck, Max couldn't get enough of that skillful tongue. 

But to Daniel's delight, Max didn't sit in one of the chairs instead opting to sit on Daniel's lap. Daniel was all too happy to put his hands on Max bouncy butts, while said bouncy butts rested nicely on Daniel's hard on. 

Max took a piece of bacon, chewed on it a little. Then, he kissed Daniel, transferring the food through their open mouthed kiss. Bacon with all it's grease shouldn't be the food that's sexy to share with mouth to mouth. But truly the taste of delicious sweet bacons becomes a lot more potent with Max tongue tangling with his. Daniel love his bacon and he love his Max. So throw them together with sex, Daniel's dick couldn't get any harder. 

"Yeah you like that, Dan" Max let out a happy moan as he felt Daniel's cock poking him through the sweat pants. Max started to rock his ass on Dan's dick. He pulled his apron up to his stomach revealing his hard leaking cock to Daniel's lustful gaze. Then, he started humping his cock on Daniel's white shirt, dirtying it all up with his precum. 

They continued feeding each other bacons until the plate was finished. By the time Daniel was embarrassingly close to coming in his sweatpants like a teenager. 

Max abruptly stopped humping to stand in front of Daniel. He yanked Daniel's sweatpants down along with his boxer amd kicked it away. Daniel's palmed his hard cock a few time now it's finally free from it's confined. Max moaned as he saw Daniel touching himself. 

"Come on Daniel fuck me" Max let ot a needy whine as he rested himself atop the edge of the dining table. Spreading his legs wide to accommodate Daniel standing between his thighs. 

"Thought you never ask babe" Daniel growled as he puts the end of the apron into Max's mouth. Revealing his hard cock and needy hole. Grabbing Max's thighs to wrap around his hips, he guided his cock to poke on Max's hole. Daniel steadily pushing his cock through Max clenching heat. Fuck, Daniel loved that Max was still so tight even when he's fucked into Max regularly, not that he's complaining.

Max let out a muffled moan through his apron, as he felt Daniel's big hard cock filled him so nicely that even all his plugs and dildoes couldn't compare. Daniel stilled his cock when he reach the hilt to give Max a moment to adjust. But the impatient Max thrusted back into Daniel to signal he was ready for a good pounding. 

Daniel at first start his thrusting slow but with Max vigorously thrusting back on his dick, his thrusts got harder and faster. 

Max loves Daniel hard fucking. Daniel thrust into his sweet spot so accurately. When Daniel pulled the apron from out of his mouth, his high pitch moan of 'ahh, ahh,ahh' rang loud in the kitchen. 

Daniel untied the apron from around Max's neck and the knot on the back. He pulled it off Max's body to reveal the Renault's shirt underneath. Dan also pushed the yellow shirt up Max's chin to reveal Dan's target, Max cute perky nipple. Daniel bend down a little so his mouth could wrapped around Max's left nipple. He went to town licking, sucking and lightly biting the cute bud.  
Max could only moaned louder as he held Daniel's head closer to his chest. More precum leaking from Max's dick as Daniel sucked on his right nipple. 

"Fuck baby, I'm about to come" Daniel released Max's nipple to growl harshly into Max's ear. He pulled Max's left thigh to rest on his shoulder, giving a tighter angle for Daniel to fuck Max. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Daniel!" Max moaned loudly as his dick that had been rubbing on Daniel's clothed abs, came all over Daniel's white shirt and the Renault's shirt Max was wearing. 

Daniel kept thrusting as Max hole closed tightly around his dick. Daniel suddenly stilled as he released a torrent of come deep into Max's hole. Max whined happily as he felt the warm come filling him. 

Daniel thrusted a few time to ride his orgasm while kissing Max tenderly. When Daniel pulled his cock out tenderly from Max's puffy red hole, some of his come dribbled out and down on Max's thighs. 

"Take a picture, Dan. It'll last longer" Max teasingly remarked as Daniel lustily gazing at his hole. Daniel looked like he was seriously considering it. Before Daniel could reach for his phone in his sweat pants, Max stopped him by pulling him closer for tender kisses.

"Mhmmm you look good in yellow baby. You're sure you don't want to drive for Renault with me" The Renault's shirt was now all dirty with Max's splattered white come. 

"No Dan, I look good in your shirt. No matter what colour it is" Max wasn't the type to say romantic shits so this is closest to him saying 'I love you Dan. I belong to you. And I'll support any career choice you make because I fucking love you' Daniel fell a little bit more in love with Max. As if he's not head over heels alraedy. 

"I love you babe" Max pulled Daniel close to kiss him as he can't stand the heart eyes Dan threw at him. Max always wondered how Dan didn't feel shy showing his affection carelessly like that.

"But I'm glad if everytime you see the Renault's colour, you'll think of me half naked, ready to be fucked" Daniel groaned at Max teasing words. Daniel found the need to punish Max by biting a few hickies along his neck and collarbone. For the next 3 days Daniel wouldn't be home, his marks on Max will remind his lover of their sexy time together. 

"Come on, one last shower babe" Max laughed happily as Daniel carried him to the bathroom. 

Fuck Max going to missed Dan so much, he thought as he wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck and snuggled closer to Daniel's broad chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of fics from Maxiel pairing. Thus, I think it's time for me to contribute to the community. Hope you have a great time reading this story.


End file.
